


Bedroom Hymns

by Okidokibucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, One Night Stands, Pining, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Dreams, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okidokibucky/pseuds/Okidokibucky
Summary: Loki and Y/N haven't always gotten along great, but after a drunken mishap things aren't quite the same as they were before.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Bedroom Hymns

You knew it was a mistake from the moment it had happened. 

Waking up feeling _much_ too content and comfortable, you blinked your eyes awake to see the sunlight streaming in through the thin curtains. Pulling the cover closer, you were settled for drifting back off into peaceful sleep when you felt something stir next to you. 

Prying one eye open you saw a mass of black hair splayed on a white pillow, a perfectly sculpted ivory body laying in _your_ bed. Memories of last nights escapades came flashing back in bits and pieces; spin the bottle, truth or dare, heated arguments, heaving chests and teeth and tongues, _hunger._

Sucking in a breath you sat up quickly as your hands grabbed your pounding head, “What the _fuck,”_ You mouthed, glancing sideways when you felt movement. Loki’s brows furrowed in his sleep, holding your breath you watched as his leg worked its way out of the sheets. His leg, Loki’s _bare_ leg. This felt too intimate for how sober you were, pulling the sheets up quickly your heart dropped a little when you realised you were bare yourself. “Oh shit...” Realisation dawned on you the more time you spent awake, the reality that this wasn’t your room settling in. 

You were thankful that the sheet was keeping Loki modest at least, you might have been naked but you were just _hoping_ that he had -

Your heart stopped when you spotted a pair of mens boxers thrown haphazardly on a lamp. Squeezing your eyes shut you couldn’t believe that this was happening. This wasn’t your usual routine, you couldn’t remember ever having a one night stand, let alone a drunk one with a literal _God._ Your head was gradually pounding louder with every waking minute.

You weren’t in your room, that was a positive you told yourself, a quick escape. Should you make a quick escape? You can’t imagine Loki wanting to endure the awkwardness of what was soon to follow if you didn't get out of there quickly. Peeling back the sheet with your arm secured around your chest, you grabbed the first thing you could reach and shrugged it on.

Loki’s shirt. How ironic. 

Standing from the bed your face flushed at how _wobbly_ you felt, your whole body aching from what you can only imagine occurred last night. You heard him stir lightly behind you, feeling your heart hammer faster you tried desperately to find the last remaining pieces of clothing, you grabbed your bra and paused, stock still as his whole body shifted. This was it, you were about to have _the_ most awkward conversation of your life with no underwear on and the worst hangover ever.

Letting out a sigh of relief that he was still asleep, you grabbed your shoes and jeans and decided to just make a break for it. You had plenty more panties and tops back in your room, you didn’t need them. Opening his bedroom door as quietly as possible you took one last glance at the room behind you, you felt guilt wash over you as you watched his chest rise and fall, his hand moving on his stomach with every breath.

Frowning, you closed the door behind you silently and shuffled away. Furiously buttoning up your - _his_ \- shirt, you looked around desperately for a clock, anything that would give you a clue as to who would be awake and roaming the halls. The last thing you needed was a lecture from someone after being caught sneaking out of Loki’s bedroom in _his_ clothes.

Steeling yourself as you pulled open the door to his apartment you peeked down the corridor, praying that everyone is too hungover to be awake let alone about this time of the morning. Satisfied that the coast was clear, you made a run for it.

Your cheeks were burning hotter by the minute and you could feel your heart pump faster and faster until you reached your door. “Shit!” You whispered, glancing at the key card entry system. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ Fumbling in your jeans pockets for your card your hands grew sweaty as your bra dropped to the floor.

You stilled, voices echoing down one of the corridors.

Thumbing your card out of your jeans pockets, you scooped up your bra and ran through the open door as if your life depended on it. Shoving it closed with your hip, you dropped your clothes and tried desperately to catch your breath. “I’m so _fucked.”_

Picking yourself up from the floor you dumped your clothes in the wash basket and tossed Loki’s shirt on your bed with only one destination in mind. Flicking the light on in your bathroom and turning the taps you caught sight of your bare body in the mirror.

There were marks dotted across your pale skin, fingertip marks on your hips and raspberry bruises on your inner thighs. Each served as a foggy flashback as you traced around them; moans and prayers as backs arched and limbs tangled -

You snatched your hand away and stepped under the hot water, letting the rivulets run down your aching body as reality caught up with you. You had sex with a _God,_ a God who you did nothing but bicker and argue with constantly, the man who you’d _swore_ was nothing but a self entitled Prince with daddy issues.

Wiping the water out of your eyes you groaned, “Why couldn’t it have been the _other_ one? Literally anyone else?” Scrubbing away the evidence of last night you towelled off and dressed in the first comfy clothes you could find.

What were you to do? You’d never been in this situation before, should you just ignore and pretend it had never happened? Approach Loki in a quiet moment and apologise? “What the hell am I apologising for?”

Snatching your phone from your jean pockets you tossed yourself backwards on your bed.

_**How to deal with a one night stand at work** _

“Ok google come on, help me out here.” You clicked on the first link of the list. “Number one, talk about what happened.” Thinking back to the man you left sleeping in bed you moved onto number two. “Make sure you get all your stuff...Oh for -” Screaming into your pillow you couldn’t help but laugh as you thought about your abandoned knickers, you couldn’t even do a one night stand right. 

Your phone beeped. 

Throwing the pillow across the room you prayed to anything that was listening that it wasn’t Loki. _Jane._

‘ _Last night went better than expected, me and Thor made up ;)’_

_“_ At least someone’s glad they had sex last night,” mumbling as you typed out a quick reply, you shoved some slippers on and decided that sooner or later you would need to eat.

‘ _Come meet me in the kitchen for breakfast, I need to fill you in on everything while Thor’s still asleep.’_

Thinking about the God you’d left asleep in bed too you made your way down to the kitchen, torn desperately between trying to remember the events of last night and blocking them out of your memory all together.

Jane was practically glowing. Arching an eyebrow as you watched her humming about the sleek kitchen you wondered if you were glowing like that, maybe thats the kind of look you get when you have sex with a God, or just _good_ sex of any kind.

“You look _awful.”_ Jane whispered. 

So you didn’t have the glow. Slumping into a chair at the the island you watched your friend serve up the greasiest fry up you’d ever seen; the perfect cure for your raging hangover. “How much did you drink last night?” You watched her as she poured you a cup of orange juice, her skin practically _radiating_ happiness.

“Enough,” You grumbled, taking the cup. “So last night was a success?”

“Last night led to multiple successes.” She winked as you groaned at how good the food was. “TMI for this time of the morning Jane, I don’t need to know how many times you and Thor played hide the -”

“Morning.” You half choked on your eggs as the man in question walked into the room wearing nothing but a pair of low riding joggers. He dropped a kiss on Jane’s head, her smile hidden behind her hand. “Good morning,” She replied as you fought for breath.

Thor gave you a quizzical look as he poured himself a glass of juice and leant against the counter, “Are you alright Y/N? You seem most disheveled this morning.”

Cheeks burning at another comment you shot him a painful smile, “Fine thanks Thor, just a little delicate is all.”

Nodding along in thought he turned to Jane, “Have you seen Loki this morning?” You coughed on your juice, “He disappeared off earlier than usual last night, I’d of thought he’d have risen by now.” Crossing your legs as you burned at the thoughts of last night you lowered your head, eating the rest of your breakfast.

Jane frowned. “Not yet, he probably just had enough of us all being rowdy, you know how he gets.” She grabbed Thors arm reassuringly as you tried to act normal. “I suppose...”Thor trailed off, his eyes watching you shovel bacon into your mouth. “Y/N you spoke with him more than usual last night, did he seem odd?”

Snapping your head up you swallowed thickly, “Odd? As in homicidal megalomaniac odd or as in he’s being an annoying prick odd?” Your cheeks were burning and you were pretty sure your voice shook a little, placing your fork back on the plate you shoved your food away. “Either way, I had way too much to drink last night so if you said I spoke with Loki, sure, but I can’t really remember much.”

Thor nodded along satisfied. Familiar guilt waved over you again as you lied to your friends, vague memories of standing in this very kitchen talking with him, your hands behind you as his body leaned in closer to yours until...

“- Earth to Y/N?” Jane snapped her fingers, a look of worry on both their faces. “Are you sure you’re feeling ok?”

Flashing them a quick smile you nodded, “I’m gonna head back to bed for a bit, you’re right, I’m not feeling too great.” Spinning around to escape you bumped straight into the one man you didn’t want to see yet.

“Good morning Y/N.”


End file.
